Davis an the DD rollers
by toby solis
Summary: Rated T for Cures word and some bloody fight scene Davis moves away for 2 years and moves to New York, but when he comes back is he the same Davis? What this rumor about a new band in town sorry i suck at summaries


It was 3 years since the fight with Malo-Myotismon. The younger digidestined are all in high school mines Cody how still in middle school. Kari, TK, Yolei, and Davis were all in their 1rst year in high school. Tk is caption of the basketball time, and Yolei is head of the computer club in the school, as for Kari she the head photographer for the school new paper for the school. Things are going well for the DD except for Davis, Thing haven't been going well for him. See wheat happen to him is that after he beat Malo-Myostimon his parents made the chose to move to japan for a while. Then he told everyone that he was moving from japan to New York. So by the following week his parents, sister, and himself were parked up n ready to leave, and when Davis and his family where at the air port, Davis where waiting for his friends to show up but no one came to see him off except for ken how was with him waiting for the other.

Flashback

Davis I'm sure they'll show up said ken. Then Davis looked at him with a said look on his face and shock his head as in no they won't show up. "Look Ken I know your truing to cheer me up and thanks for that but their not going to show up I know that now" said Davis. Then the last call for his plain was called. "Well it look like this is it for a while Ken, see yea" said Davis. "Look like it Davis see yea" said Ken. Then they both pumped fist before Davis left he gave Ken him his goggles. "I'm no longer the DD leader see yea," said Davis and with that Davis left to New York.

Flashback end

It was Friday afternoon and school was already out and the DD where relaxing under a tree. "I can't believe that its been 3 years with out Davis said Yolei, but when she said that Ken snapped at here "if you miss him then you would have been there to see him off" said Ken and that shut her and everyone else up. Then they just got up and left to there usual spot called The Night Star Club. It was a club for teen in high school, but there was a rumor that there was a new band that was coming to play very week. So the DD sat at their normal spot near the stage and ordered their drinks. Then the lights of the club was lower and then the light for the stag where turn on and what the DD saw shocked them to the core. On the stage was their ex leader Davis Motomiya. Davis had grown over the 2 year he was taller and more lean cause of all the soccer training he did over the 2 year, and his was still wild, but also longer now his hair rather up to his lower neck n his bangs almost covers his eyes. Hi I'm Davis this is my band Takato on the base, Takuya as the guitar set, Marcus on the drums, and we are the DD rollers and will be performing for you today." said Davis. Davis was about to play when he saw the DD, he then smirked and then went to every member n whisper something to them then they smirked and got ready to play. 1 2 3 LETS ROCK N ROLL!

(I DON'T OWN THIS SOND LINKIN PARK DOES)

-ONE STEP CLOSE-BY LIKIN PARK-

I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say You'll find that out anyway (Just like before)

Everything you say to me

(Takes me one step closer to the edge) (And I'm about to break)

I need a little room to breathe

('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) (I'm about to break)

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense I found bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away Over and over again (Just like before)

Everything you say to me

(Takes me one step closer to the edge) (And I'm about to break)

I need a little room to breathe

('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) (I'm about to break)

Everything you say to me (Takes me one step closer to the edge) (And I'm about to break) I need a little room to breathe ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) (And I'm about to break)

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up, Shut up

When I'm talking to you, Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

(Takes me one step closer to the edge) (And I'm about to break)

I need a little room to breathe

('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) (I'm about to break)

Everything you say to me

(Takes me one step closer to the edge) (And I'm about to break)

I need a little room to breathe

('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) (And I'm about to break)

END OF SONG

When the song ended the crowd was roaring with cheer because of the great song by Davis, and Davis gave the DD an evil smirk that told them that the song went out to them for all the bad thing they ever done to him. While the DD were shocked and surprise of Davis songs, and of his voice. None of the digidestine now that Davis could sing like that not even Ken, but what sadden them was that Davis was not longer a close friend to them. As the DD roller got off the stage they all smirk cause they now that the DD got the message that they sent. "Boys I think it time that the world find out who the DD roller really are. Back with the DD all were in silence cause of what they just heard their old friend sing but out of all them Kari was the most sadden cause she always now Davis to be happy but this new dark Davis, Kari saddens her cause she knows that she was part of the caused that made him into the dark Davis he is.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FIRST BIG FANFICTION

PLEASE READ N REVIWE

THANK YOU UNTIL NEXT TIME

-Toby good boy-


End file.
